


Pancakes with Marshmallows on Top and Sunshine

by Cat_With_a_Quill



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I LIKE PANCAKES WITH MARSHMALLOWS ON TOP, Marshmallows, Not Beta Read, Pancakes, Reference to The Owl House, look at these nerds, they're adorable, yes this is reguarding the incorrect quotes video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_With_a_Quill/pseuds/Cat_With_a_Quill
Summary: The fact is, Logan, Virgil, and Janus would never, ever say the phrase "I like pancakes with marshmallows on top and sunshine!" or anything related to it.This was not because the statement was incorrect.But there's a reason secret clubs are called secret clubs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Pancakes with Marshmallows on Top and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.

Virgil’s gaze shifted quickly left to right across the hallway, door barely open enough to see through, before stepping out of his room, keeping close to the wall so the floorboards wouldn’t creak. Step by step, he made his way down the hall to Logan’s room. Three quick knocks, a short pause, one last knock. He slipped with the rest none the wiser. 

Well. You would think. The problem was Patton, standing at the bottom of the stairs, just barely catching a flash of purple hair disappearing into the logical side’s room. His brow furrowed. What was Virgil doing visiting Logan at this hour? It was four am, Patton was only awake because he had left his fluffiest blanket down here and his room had gotten too cold to stay asleep. 

Not seconds later, he heard the distant sound of a second door opening, and caught sight of a dark figure doing much the same, but this sequence of knocks was different. Knock, pause, two more in quick sequence. Was that the brim of a hat he caught in the low light as the door slid open and shut once more? Why would those three be meeting in the middle of the night? 

He blinked groggily for a few moments, trying to puzzle it out, before shrugging to himself and walking back up the stairs, blanket in hand. He paused in front of the door.

There was a smell. It was… nice. Sweet, even. Something… pancakey. There was a dim light under the door, the dull blue of Logan’s fairy lights, the ones he used when he stayed up reading too late because he thought Patton wouldn’t notice them so he wouldn’t get scolded. There was a sort of sound, too. A sort of low buzzing or… sizzling? And there was that secondary level of sweetness to the smell. 

After a moment, there was another low sound too. It was… voices? No, music? Wait, he recognized those voices, didn’t he? Where from? What… what were they doing? 

Too tired to really think about what he was doing, Patton reached out and knocked on the door. No particular pattern like the others, just a knock. The voices-music sound immediately stopped, and there was the sound of something heavy hitting the ground with a thud. Someone, Virgil he thought, cursed softly and quick footsteps moved in two directions. The door slowly creeped open to Logan, wearing his unicorn onesie, attempting to hide what of the room might be visible through the barely open door with his body. 

“Patton,” He said, trying and rather failing to sound like he’d just woken up, “Er… what did you need at this hour?” 

“Why’re you awake, Logie?” Patton asked, surprised at how groggy he sounded. 

Logan looked slightly nervous. “I-ah, reading, of course. I apologize, I lost track of time.” 

“Books don’t sizzle, Lo,” Patton pointed out as the low sizzling sound continued. There was the distant sound of a dial turning and it stopped. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are referring to,” Logan said, though the embarrassed waver in his voice and slight flush gave away the lie. 

Patton sniffed. “Why’d’you smell like pancakes?” He frowned. “Are you having pancakes without me?” 

“You’re delirious, Patton, why don’t you go back to sleep,” Logan stepped forward towards the hallway as though to lead him to his room, inadvertently revealing the small TV behind him paused just at the beginning of an episode of “The Owl House”. 

Patton hid a smirk. If this was what his sons were choosing to do at four am in secret, he wasn’t going to take that away from them. “Alright, good night Logan,” He said as he made his way back to his room. 

When the emotional side’s door closed behind him, Logan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and turned back into his low-lit room. Janus had quietly moved the pancakes onto their plates and was currently slapping Virgil’s hand away from the marshmallows as he added the toppings. Seeing the coast was clear once again, Virgil moved back over to the TV and played the episode. 

“You did such a good job of playing that off, Logan,” Janus said sarcastically, “He obviously didn’t suspect a thing.” 

“He was tired,” Logan defended, “People’s brains perform less than ideally when clogged by sleep. Come morning, he will be none the wiser.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Virgil said, flopping down on a blue bean bag Logan usually used for reading. “As long as Friday night pancakes and marshmallows aren’t compromised.” 

Janus walked over, balancing the three plates of pancakes topped with marshmallows and sprinkles, handing one to Logan before taking a seat next to Virgil and handing the anxious side another plate and fork. Logan took his spot and they settled in to watch Luz, the cartoon embodiment of sunshine, go on whatever magical adventures the Boiling Isles had in store for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I now headcanon that Virgil, Logan, and Janus all secretly enjoy gathering in secret and consuming large quantities of marshmallow pancakes while watching cartoons. They would just never admit it. Ever. 
> 
> This will live on in my head forever.


End file.
